ANA!
by steelegirl19
Summary: Anastasia Steele lives a life different from other girls her age. She has been training to be a submissive for as long as she can remember. Under the tutelage of her Aunt Elena and her grandmother, she is taught how to please a dominant. Inspired by Midnightsteele's Fan fic.
1. I don't understand the Doms & Subs

**Heeeeeyyy my fellow fifty shades fans! So those of you who were followers of my last story, I mentioned I was creating a short fifty shades story called !ANA! Well here it is. I first got inspiration for this story from ****_Midnightsteele's_**** fan fic, ****_Roman Holiday_****. This story is based on one of my all time favorite old movies, ****_Gigi_****. If you are familiar with the movie then you can guess where this story might go. If not then you will really love the movie and hopefully this fan fic. **

**This story, unlike the movie, is set in modern day Seattle but some things are different than the book and seems more like the movie Gigi. But I'll let the summary give you a taste of the type of kinky stuff to come.**

* * *

**Summary:**

**Anastasia Steele lives a life different from other girls her age. She has been training to be a submissive for as long as she can remember. Under the tutelage of her Aunt Elena and her grandmother, she is taught how to please a dominant. This makes her a professional submissive/courtesan. But she has also been kept a virgin for her first dominant. She has been told over and over again that serving a dominant sexually will secure her future, that a dominant will always provide and take care of her. But Ana wonders why this must be. Her only break from that life of BDSM is the family's rich friend Christian Grey. Even though he is known to be a lover of many woman he is dissatisfied with the women around him. His BDSM life begins to bore him and he can't seem to find any enjoyment out of life, except for when he visits his friend Elena and her niece Ana.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

APOV:

Damn it! That car almost hit me. God this sucks. Running from school back home is not safe. Especially when we live in a big city like Seattle. I keep asking gran and aunt Elena for a car but they always say no. At least aunt Elena explains why. _'A dominant will provide you with a car and anything you want. You shouldn't be seen in some rusty old used car, it's disgraceful! Then no dominant will even look your way.'_

Ugh! As if I am sure I even want a dominant. Since before I could remember they have made sure that I have always been obedient, respectful, and I've been told to speak when spoken to. It wasn't till I was 17 that they started to get into the real heavy crude stuff. and now here I am an 18 year old senior who has been brought up to be obedient, and therefore be the perfect submissive for a rich dominant. I'm pretty sure there is some law against that but this is all I know. And by being a submissive I will be taken care of like my Aunt Elena. She lives in the most richest part of the city, it's the same place where our friend Christian lives in. Her apartment is right below his. Christian's place is the penthouse. I've been there before and it's HUGE! It has a great view of the city. Aunt Elena's is still large but I think it's slightly smaller.

Oh shit! That reminds me it's Tuesday. I have lessons with Aunt Elena today. I pull out my phone and send a quick text to me grandma.

_Going to see Aunt Elena for lessons. Be back by 6._

I close the phone and start walking toward the Pike Market district thinking about today's lesson. What would it be today? Practicing yoga? (For flexibility) Reviewing table manners? (In case a dom should ever take me out to dinner, I shouldn't embarrass him) Or the crude review of sex toys? (Just so I'm not stupid in the scene) Ugh, I don't get why I need to know this. I'm pretty sure I can have a happy life with a career and a husband and a family.

I don't understand the doms/subs. Why must my life and those of the subs and doms be full of this control and submission. I'm mean jeez can't they find so thing better to do than have kinky sex in rooms full of chains and whips. There must be more to life than this. I'm sure that they would want something better than that. You would think they would be ashamed and disgusted by their life. I'm sure many of them would later want love and a family. But what they do now isn't love.

Love isn't chains, whips, and sex. Love is respect and caring for your partner. But as my aunt Elena tells me._ 'Love is for fools...' _But at least she says marriage isn't completely forbidden. _'There may be a time when your Dom will marry you. Many have done it before.'_ I guess that's true. Gran married hers. Grandpa was so sweet to her and me. So I guess it's all about waiting for the right dom. Aunt Elena was a sub for a time till she became a dom herself. Gran was a sub for couple years till she met my grandpa. She was twenty five by the time they married and not long they had my mom.

Ugh my mom, just thinking about her makes me mad. She got pregnant with me when she was 15. Since then she hasn't given me the time of day. My gran and grandpa were the ones who basically raised me. Till grandpa died two years ago from cancer. _  
_

Man I miss him. And I know gran misses him more everyday. She's always so sad when her mind suddenly drifts to memories of him. She really loved him. But I know that isn't the only man that she thinks about. She often talks about knowing Christian's Uncle Maurice. You can definitely tell she and him were once VERY intimate.

I'm pulled out of my thoughts as my phone alerts me to a text On my phone.

_Ok be home 6. Behave for your aunt. Ttyl. -gran_

I smirk at my my gran's text. She is so wonderful. It sometimes confuses me that she is even sisters with Elena. They're both so different. True that my gran is older by aunt Elena by 9 yrs. But still. They both look different and behave differently. No one would believe that they are even slightly related.

I walk a little farther till I'm standing in front of Escala. Well here goes nothing. Time to subject myself to the tutelage of my arrogant Aunt Elena.

What has she got planned for me today?

* * *

**Well that is the first chapter for you all. I know it's short but I have work all this week. It's amazing that I even got this much done. And also I have to keep going back to the movie for ideas. But thank you guys for following.**

**Oh and for those of you who know the movie Gigi. **

**Pop quiz!: Can anyone guess what song from the movie I placed in this chapter?**

**And fun fact: Christians uncle in this story is named Maurice because of the actor who played the uncle in Gigi, Maurice Chevalier.**

**-Steelegirl18**


	2. Everything's boring!

_**I am sooo sorry that it took me so long to update. Plz know that I work in a mall and with the Christmas shopping season. I am just being slammed at work.**_

_**I love the support I'm getting from you all. It would be nice to get some feedback. Those who are fans of the original movie please tell what you think I should do. The last thing I want to do is mess this up and ruin a classic movie. So please some comments and suggestions would be nice. Thank you.**_

_**Well here is Christian ladies.**_

_**oh on a side note I saw the photos of the movie Christian Grey and Anastasia Steele. Let me say I am way too FREAKING excited for it. If I had the means to I would definetly show up to the movie in a silver dress and silver mask with blue feathers. Oh yeah I am that psyched for this movie.**_

_**I saw a picture of their first day of shooting! The part where they have tea and coffee , plus a blueberry muffin on the side, in that cafe across the Heathman. Yeahhhhh! I love it.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**_

* * *

CPOV:

Another day to add to my extremely boring life! I keep staring out at the boring city below. What a miserable day!

The only thing I have to look foreword to is an intense session with Leila. I have way too much stress lately and giving Leila a good whipping or two would set me up for awhile. Or maybe I should head over to Mame's place. I can always count on a good relaxing time there. But I already promised Leila a session. Ugh damn it!

Well maybe just a brief stop at Mame's wouldn't hurt. But according to my schedule I am meeting with my uncle today for lunch. So first lunch with my uncle, then Mame's, then Leila. Yes that seems like a good day at least.

Many think that being as rich as I am, that they can live a happy life. But I can say this that nothing good comes out of money. True I have anything my heart desires but it's always the same. It's so boring!

Nothing I can do about it now, except try and have an ok time with Mame and Ana. I haven't seen Ana in awhile. It would be nice to see her too.

I turn hearing my study door open and in walks good ole Taylor.

"Mr. Grey your uncle is here."

"Thank you Taylor. Did you confirm the car for Miss Williams?"

"Not yet sir. Which car would you like to send?"

I sigh. "Taylor I don't care any one will do."

I walk past him out the door and into the foyer to see my Uncle Maurice waiting for me with his signature smile plastered on his face.

"Hello Uncle." I shake his hand.

"Christian my boy!" He let's go of my hand grips me into a hug. I hate it when he's like this. "How are you today?"

"I'm fine uncle, bored, but fine."

"Bored? How can you be bored on a day like this?"

"Never mind uncle. Where are we going for lunch today."

"The Olympian."

"Oh no." I groan.

"We have to go. I'm meeting a promising submissive, she's the sister of my last submissive isn't that funny. Sisters!" He laughs. I can't help but laugh as well. He's only 58 and yet he still acts so young.

"Yes uncle. Why don't we head out. I am meeting Leila later and you know I hate being late."

"Ah yes."

Once we're in the car we begin our ride to the Olympian. The scilence is deafening and of course my uncle has to break the scilence.

"I waited for you at the club last night, where were you."

"I didn't feel like spending time there, instead I had dinner with an old friend, Mrs. Wilks, you know her or you knew her once."

"Does she say I did?" Jeez he's even more of a heartless bastard than me.

"Yes." I scowl.

"Then I suppose I did." He laughs. "How is Leila lately?" I groan.

"She's been getting clingy. Just like all the others. It's so boring!"

"Boring?! How could having women fawn over you be boring."

"Because it's always the same. Same type of sub that ends up saying she loves me, same contract, and same boring clubs in this boring city!" I shout.

He seems stunned into silence. That's a first. After a few minutes he still says nothing and now I've decided that I'm not that happy about the thought of lunch with him and another contract.

"Tom please stop the car. Just pull over, I'm getting out." That sentence seems to knock my uncle out of his silence.

"What why? You don't want to come? Please join me!"

"No uncle I think I'll just go have lunch with Mrs. Wilks. Her place seems to be the only place I can relax at."

He shrugs his shoulders feigning defeat. "Alright Christian. I'll see you soon. Have a good day." He says while we pull over.

"Goodbye uncle." I get out. I'm not far from Mame's place so I begin my walk there.

* * *

**I know it's short and it took me a long time but I'm trying to find a way to write this as a modern take including all the BDSM. So plz don't be mad but I promise to write the next one as fast as I can.**

**Also, I'd like to add that when it comes to writing from a man's POV I am completely lost. So that's why this took me awhile. Plus the song 'It's a bore' is more difficult to translate to modern day Seattle than it looks. But tell me how you think I did. I'm curious!**

**Happy New Years everybody. Plz review and tell me what I should do!**

**-Steelegirl19**


End file.
